onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Name Variants
The following is a list of fan names and references found commonly amongst the fandom. Reason for difference or dispute is listed with a short hand guide as to why fans may call it by another name. Some name disputes are just results of a translation such as one made by Fan-subs or official dubbing companies like 4Kids. Monkey D. Luffy : Monkey D. Lufi : Monkey D. Luefy : Monkey D. Ruffy : Monkey D. Rufi : Monkey D. Rufy Roronoa Zoro : Roronoa Zolo - The name of Zoro in the 4Kids and edited FUNimation dubs and chapter 50 onwards of the Viz Manga. Often disputed as to either version of the name as to which should be used. Even in Japan, "Zolo" is sometimes used instead of "Zoro"; even though Oda has clearly printed out his name. : Roronoa Zorro - Some older scanlations used this spelling. Usopp : Ussop : Usop Sanji : Sangi - Used in the Singaporean English dub. Odex later correctly wrote his name as Sanji around Season 2. Franky :Frankie Brook :Brooke - Because the "e" is silent, both "Brook" and "Brooke" are correct ways of spelling it. However, "Brooke" is normally used as the girl's version of the name. It has been confirmed that the e-less version is correct, however it is still common to see "Brooke" being used. Going Merry :Merry Go - The name used in the Viz Manga, 4Kids dub, and FUNimation's edited-for-TV dub. Jaguar D. Saul : Hagawa D. Saulo : Jagaur D. Saulo : Haguar D. Sauro : Hagwor D. Sauro His name is translated as Jaguar D. Saul in the english version of Movie 8. Buggy : Bagi : Baki Both these names were used in a few older scanlations. However, Buggy is the correct spelling that appears in all official materials. Juracule Mihawk : Dracule Mihawk - It is often argued over whether "Dracule" or "Juraquille" is the correct spelling of Mihawk's full name. Dracule is used by the 4Kids version of the series and is often scorned because of its link to the dub. It also appears within the Viz English manga, as well as the FUNimation dub. However, there has been no Latin text supporting Juraquille in the Japanese version yet to be released. Most fans avoid the argument by just calling him "Mihawk". : Dracule seems to come from Mihawk himself and items and symbols linked to his appearance such as his gothic look, crosses and coffin-like boat. All are symbols that in some way link to Vampires, the name "Dracule" itself is similar to Dracula, the name of a famous book about a vampire called Dracula. The name itself contains the Kanji for "racu", the middle part of the vampire's name. However, for "Dracule" to be correct, the beginning in Japanese would be "ド" instead of "ジュ". Jinbei : Jimbei - In the Viz English manga and FUNimation dub, his name is spelled as Jimbei. It has became a rather complicated matter in which is the intended spelling. Marines : Navy - While the Japanese text provided along side the word Marine means "Navy", most fans argue "Marine" is the correct term since Oda himself has used it in character speech. However few fans seem to realise or understand "Marine" means Navy in French or German and scold the use of Navy due to its ties to the 4Kids dub. The Viz translations avoid this conflict by saying the group is called the "Navy" and the soldiers are "Marines". Oda is renowned for taken words from other languages, so it is quite likely he is using Marine to mean Navy, however it is unconfirmed. *Note: The Marines are a derivative of the "Navy", making both correct. Jango : Django - The romanization that Viz and 4Kids used. The "D" is silent. Gin : Ghin - The spelling used in the dubs. 4Kids used this spelling so viewers wouldn't confuse the name with the liquor drink. However, this spelling was later used by FUNimation as well. Nefertari Vivi : Nefeltari Vivi - This is the romanization used in all of the English versions, which includes the Odex dub. : Nefertari Bibi Nefertari Cobra : Nefeltari Nebra - Cobra's name in the 4Kids dub. Some fans believe the reason why his name was changed was to avoid confustion with a character in another 4Kids property, G.I. Joe: Sigma 6. Strangely, his original name "Cobra" was sometimes seen on the closed captions. Carue : Karoo : Kalu Montblanc Cricket : Monbran Cricket Montblanc Norland : Monbran Noland : Monbran Norland : Montblanc Noland Dr. Hiluluk : Hiriluk - The romanization used in the Viz Manga and 4Kids dub. : Hiruruku : Hiruluk : Hillk : Hiruruk Chew : Chuu - common amongst Fansubbers. It is how the name "Chew" sounds when spoken by a Japanese person, and is also the Japanese onomatopeoia for the sound of a kiss. Many fans use this or Choo. : Choo - The English versions choose this spelling. Fans use this or Chuu. Bellemere :Belle-Mère - Often it is argued how close to the French word for stepmother Bellemere's name should be, hence why there are several spellings of her name. :Berumeru - Sometimes used by less experienced subbings :Belmel/Bellemel - Occasionally used in inexperienced subbings and fan scans. Bon Kurei :Bon Clay - Mostly seems to come from the anime translators. "Kurei" sounds similar to the English word "clay" when spoken, partly due to the name containing a silent "u" as often is the case with the Japanese language. However in the Japanese game Grand Battle Rush his name is also written as Bon Clay in English text. Though the "clay" part would associate with the abilities of his Mane Mane no Mi, his name keeps with the Baroque Works pattern of naming female agents (which he is due to his okama nature) after holidays. :Bon Cray :Bon Kure Portgas D. Ace :Portgaz D. Trace - He was renamed in the 4Kids version. Both drinking and gambling references have been noted to be removed by 4Kids from shows they have dubbed in the past. (However in the case of gambling, characters playing games like poker are said to be playing a more kiddy friendly games like Old Maid or Go Fish). No reason was given, but Ace is the name of an alcoholic drink and also has links to gambling via the four Aces in a deck of cards. Oddly, the name "Ace" has been noted to appear in other dubbed shows by 4Kids. :Portgaz D. Ace - His surname was translated as "Portgaz" in the English manga. Smoker :Chaser - In the 4Kids dub, Smoker's cigars were removed and his name was changed to "Chaser" in order to avoid reference of the character being a chain-smoker in the original. He keeps his original name in the English manga and uncut FUNimation dub. Eneru :Enel :Ener While the names look different, all three names are in fact correct. However "Eneru" is used in the English dub. Fishmen :Mermen - Due to early chapter confusion, sometimes the names of the species are mixed up and Fishmen is translated to Mermen. Thriller Bark :Thriller Park :Thriller Burke - this was Stephen's translation of the name. :Thriller Barque :Before the official name was released, many guesses were made as to the name of the place. It was later confirmed to be dubbed "Thriller Bark". Gecko Moria :Gekko Moria Arabasta :Alabasta - It is unclear which of the two names are correct as Oda has spelt it both ways in English and both have appeared in the anime. :Alabaster - used in the English version of the videogame One Piece: Unlimited Adventure. Beli :Berry :Belly :Beri :Bell It has become complicated over how the name of the currency is spelt in English. However, Oda has written it both as Berry and Belly. The English versions use "berry" for the singular version and "berries" for the plural version. Clima-Tact :Climate Baton - In the English manga adaption by Viz, the Clima-Tact is called the "Climate Baton". This is because the "Tact" in the name is pronounced "takuto" in Japanese. "Takuto" is the Japanese word for "baton". :Weather Forcer - The name used in the 4Kids dub. Strangely, in the video games dubbed by 4Kids, Nami's profiles call it by its original name. Poneglyph :Ponegliff - The spelling used in the English manga. Lola :Laura Kumacy :Bearsy - Kuma means bear in Japanese. Therefore, some fans refer to him as "Bearsy". Paulie :Pauly - Used in the English version of the game Unlimited Adventure. It was also written as "Pauly" in a poll in Shonen Jump, however, as other characters' names were spelled differently than the accepted canon or fan spellings, the spelling "Paulie" is still, by far, the most common spelling used. Others also compare it to how Franky's name was spelled as "Frankie." Big Pan :Big Bang Keimi :Camie - The most common spelling used by fans. This spelling is also used by Viz and FUNimation as well. :Caimie Category:Internal Pages